Media applications typically provide pages and/or interfaces for displaying containers of media items, such as lists of media items. For example, a media item may be a song, a movie, a book, a video, and the like. A list of media items may be, for example, an album, a playlist, a collection of newly-released (“new release”) media items, recently purchased media items, and the like. In order to make the pages for displaying media items beautiful and engaging without significant production of manual graphics, an image associated with a media item may be presented. For example, album artwork or the cover photo of an album may be presented when a song from the album is being played. However, when a list of media items includes multiple media items associated with multiple various entities (e.g., multiple artists), it can be difficult to determine which photos to present when displaying the list of media items.